


A Distraction Unbecoming of an Officer

by Defira



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Yesmin Shepard prides herself on her professionalism; if only Gunnery Chief Williams would stop being such a distraction, so she could get back to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction Unbecoming of an Officer

Ashley Williams had a distracting mouth.

Shepard had noticed it immediately, poor timing on her part; Eden Prime was burning down around them, the colony in ruins, and Yesmin couldn’t help but stare at the soldier in front of her gasping for breath, almost doubled over as she panted. To be fair, the lower half of her face was the only part of her visible outside of her armour, so it seemed inevitable that she would fixate on that small glimpse of the woman beneath. 

The way the corner of her mouth quirked when she fought off a smile, a hint of laughter and defiance in her despite the circumstances, was enough to send a shiver of delight along Yesmin’s spine. 

Completely and absolutely the worst timing, but she was enamoured with her mouth. 

She could imagine all manner of wonderful things, with that mouth at her disposal. Soft kisses, lips whispering over her body, that distracting mouth smiling with each feathered touch pressed to sweat soaked skin, salt and sex on her tongue as she captured her mouth with a grin, devouring her mouth, devouring each cry-

A volley of bullets came a little too close for comfort, and she swallowed uncomfortably, resetting her shields and doing her best to ignore the feverish flush to her skin. There was a colony under siege, and horrific human _things_ to deal with, and as far as she was aware, she was still under scrutiny as a Spectre candidate despite the fact that everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. She absolutely did not have time to be fantasizing about Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and her distracting mouth. Especially not daydreams of her distracting mouth as she nuzzled between her thighs. 

_Just don’t look at her, you’ll be fine._

The distraction only grew worse when she woke back aboard the Normandy, to find that Anderson had offered her a place amongst the crew. She had assumed herself to be safe, and as much as she mourned the loss of what could have been, at least it meant no more obsessive staring, no more stumbling over her words, no more lustful fantasies dragging her under while the woman spoke innocently in front of her. 

But Ashley was here now, a member of her crew. For good or for ill, Ashley Williams and her distracting mouth were permanent fixtures in her life. 

It only grew worse from there out; Yesmin felt like a schoolgirl again, fifteen and giddy and breathless, her walls covered in posters of beautiful asari pop divas, the soaring beauty of their voices like sex for her ears. With Ashley around, she was fifteen and awkward, no longer the calm and collected Commander, no longer the oft-praised darling of the Alliance. She stumbled over her words, and her feet; her face felt flushed whenever she felt Ashley’s eyes on her. She had a Spectre to denounce, and a galaxy to save, but she had stars in her eyes for a brash and beautiful soldier, a woman who could write violence on her skin as easily as she could whisper passion. She was sturdy and fierce and blunt, but she was lovely and soft and delightful.

And she had the most distracting mouth Yesmin had ever encountered.

When she spoke of her family, her smile was weary but content. It was a smile that spoke of a life well lived, and well loved. The shape of her mouth as she spun tales of her childhood was genuinely content, and quietly happy, and Yesmin’s heart ached at the love she felt for a family she had never met, but loved all the same.

When she spoke of her faith, her smile was sharper, but no less proud. There was a fierce joy in her, glittering in her eyes, and the sharper edges were only smoothed away when Yesmin confessed her own walk of faith. Her words were quicker when she spoke, more urgent than when she spoke of her family, tumbling out of her as if she feared she did not have the time to voice them all. Yesmin could not tear her eyes away from her mouth, from the passionate way she spoke, and the awkward fumbling crush became something much more. 

And she fell in love with her, completely and without regret, when she murmured lines of poetry. The side of her mouth quirked, as if she wanted to smile but the solemnity of her confession and the poem demanded otherwise. The light in her eyes gentled, not so fierce but no less intense, as she spoke of her father and the love of classical literature that he had instilled in her. 

Yesmin could relate to the loss of a dearly beloved father and teacher. 

Ashley had a mouth that moved with passion and anger, that offered gentle smiles and uncomfortable silence. Her lips twitched with humour, and thinned with displeasure. The movement of her mouth told entire stories, the rich and beautiful depths of the woman Yesmin had fallen so quickly in love with.

And still she dreamed of her mouth, of the taste of her lips as she cried out in the darkness, of the strength of her tongue moving within her. Yesmin wanted Ashley’s distracting mouth, and all the wonderful things it was capable of. She wanted an afternoon to taste and sample at her leisure, until her lips were raw from kissing and her jaw was aching from all the times she had worked her to orgasm, face flushed and sticky and eyes gleaming with gleeful victory. 

She was fairly certain that it was wildly inappropriate for a commanding officer to be having such thoughts about one of her soldiers, but around Ashley she ceased to be Commander Shepard, N7 Officer and Spectre. She wanted to be more than that, she wanted her to see beyond the name and the rank- and admittedly she wanted her to see her naked, that wasn’t too much to ask, was it?- and she wanted Ashley to dream about her the way she did in return. 

Her tongue sliding up the trembling skin of her inner thigh, slow and deliberate; her mouth hovering breathlessly over her lower stomach, trailing hunger kisses downward. Her fingers digging in tight to her hips, a foot pressing into her back. Panicked, hitched panting in her ears, when they’re not caught between her thighs; desperate pleas, and the occasional Spanish curse colouring the air. 

Would she smile as she came, lost in rapture and bliss, or would she sob and gasp, hands clawing at the sheets, at her back, lips trembling and mouth hanging open?

As it turned out, Yesmin learned on the night before Ilos that Ashley was inclined towards both. And when she kissed that beautiful, distracting mouth, she couldn’t help but share in the joyous, exhausted smile that the other woman gave her.

And if anything, it only made her mouth more distracting after that.


End file.
